Fang Leone 130W²D
Fang Leone 130W²'D' is a Defense-Type BeyBlade that appears in the Anime and Manga series,BeyBlade Metal Fury It's owner is Kyoya Tategami and is the evolved form of Rock Leone 145WB. Face Bolt: Leone''' II The Face Bolt depicts "Leo", one of the 88 constellations. Unlike the previous Leone Face Bolt, the words, "LEO" are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it, Leo also appears to be looking up as well. This design is on a pearl white Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Leone II *'''Weight: 3.0 grams Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with "armor" surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D ring, for it has shiny iron filings inside. Just like Leone, it is a dark green and weighs exactly the same as the the original Leone Energy Ring despite it having iron powder in it. Therefore, there is actually not a change at all in performance between Leone and Leone II. Fusion Wheel: Fang *'Total Weight: '''39.2 Grams Metal Frame The Metal Frame has three walls with a square-like curve on each of them.There are also three small protrusions sprouting upward between the walls. It´s silver. The stickers are also very durable stickers. Core The Core resembles the Big Bang Core in which it has three spikes. However these spikes are placed as walls with a shield-like design while going upward. Fang Leone has two modes, "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode"these modes are changed by flipping the Metal Frame. It is smaller than the Hades Wheel and slightly smaller than the Big Bang Wheel but nearly as wide as them. Uncustomized, Fang has high recoil, so has not got any use in defensive customizations, however, it has good smash, stronger than that of Vulcan, so it has a few uses in the Attack series of customs Spin Track: 130 130 is a Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is done in a pearl white color. It is good for Attack types like ''MF Fang Leone 130R2F. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defence *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wave Wide Defense is a variation of Wide Defense that resembles it but has a little spike on it. Despite this, it has far worse Balance than Wide Defense making WD a better choice to use. However, continuous attacks is no problem for Wave Wide Defense as there is a flat edge surrounding the spike. After battling with it alot, the spike could become blunt, thus making it a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type combos for it's Defense and Stamina, and also being able to launch counter attacks in the center of the stadium. But if this bey is off balance it will ride on its wave around the stadium just like WD but lose even more stamina by the second. Any devastating hits (which will happen in "Counter mode") will make this tip counter attack but there's a 1 out of 5 chance it will hit.It is pearl white in color. It is a defensive tip.